lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Top Gear: The Videogame
LEGO Top Gear: The Videogame is a LEGO game based on the popular BBC TV series Top Gear, starring Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May. The game was released for PC, Mac, Playstation 3, PSP, PS Vita, Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One and IOS. It features a original storyline focusing on vehicle levels as opposed to the standard platforming levels of other LEGO games. The Hub LEGO Top Gear only features one hub world. This is based on the Top Gear studio. In the Top Gear studio, you can operate the cameras and add/delete pictures from the Cool Wall. Levels can be accessed from the TV screen by the sofa and armchair used in the 'News' segment. Visiting either the Star In A Reasonably Priced Car or Stig lap times board allows you to race cars you have purchased around the Top Gear Test Track. You can also create your own Stig via the Stig statue stood in the corner of the studio. Chapter 1: The Challenge Begins Relaxing In The Studio Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May are relaxing on the armchair and sofa in the studio when the producers hand them a gold envelope. Jeremy Clarkson reads their challenge out loud; the note in the envelope tells them that their challenge is to apologise to the leaders of each country they have offended starting with the UK. They set off to apologise to the Queen. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Rover SD1, Triumph Dolomite Sprint, Princess Attack Of The Corgis Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May arrive at Buckingham Palace. The Queen leaves the palace and declares herself not a fan of Top Gear, sending her corgis after the trio. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Corgis Boss: The Queen Chapter 2: France Ambitious...but rubbish With the Queen defeated, the Top Gear team decide to cross the English Channel to France in their amphibious cars as opposed to a more normal method like...you know, Eurostar or a British Airways flight. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Toybota, Dampervan, Mayflower Cyclists They arrive in Paris. The Top Gear Production Crew have transported some cars over for them. Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May enter their vehicles; they are persued by some angry cyclists fed up with Clarkson's constant negative remarks about bikes. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Ford GT, Pagani Zonda, Ferrari F430 Enemies: Cyclists Enemy vehicles: Bikes Taking On The French The Top Gear team arrive outside the French government. The French president is waiting for them. And he won't accept a apology... Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Boss: French president Chapter 3: Germany The Nazi Salute Having defeated the president of France, the Top Gear team travel to Germany. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Ford GT, Pagani Zonda, Ferrari F430 Quintessentially German They reach Germany and as they pass through a small German town, their cars break down and the trio are forced to use the replacement 'booby cars' the producers have lined up for them. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Mini Estate, Mini Estate, Mini rally car Enemies: Germans Enemy vehicles: WW2 tanks Losers...again! The German president spots the Top Gear team waiting outside and goes out to confront them. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Boss: German president Chapter 4: Poland Is This War? The Top Gear trio are chased out of Germany by some angry Germans. Poland mistake it for Germany declaring war on them and set out fighting the Germans, leaving Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May in the middle of it. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Germans, Polish people On The Run After managing to convince the Polish people it was all a misunderstanding and the germans were chasing after them, Poland is unhappy with Top Gear for suggesting a war between Germany and Poland...again. Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May attempt to escape in three VW Sciroccos. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: VW Scirocco, VW Scirocco, VW Scirocco Warsaw Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May arrive in Warsaw, where the President of the Republic of Poland is waiting for them. They try to apologise but the president refuses to accept them. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Boss: President of the Republic of Poland Chapter 5: Romania The Borat Country The President of the Republic of Poland threatens to send the Polish Army after them, causing Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May to flee to Romania. However, along the way Richard Hammond 'dies' after a soldier from Poland shoots him. The Stig takes Richard Hammond's place and they decide to have a race in their new cars- a Aston Martin DBS, a Ferrari California and a Lamborghini Gallardo. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, James May Vehicles: Aston Martin DBS, Ferrari California, Lamborghini Gallardo Objective: Come first in the race against the Stig Hammond! When they reach the nearest Romanian city, the three of them are surprised to find Richard Hammond waiting with the Homemade Motorhome. Richard explains that he survived the gunshot and has been camping out in his homemade campervan ever since. The Stig leaves as Richard Hammond rejoins the team. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Aston Martin DBS, Lamborghini Gallardo, Richard's Homemade Motorhome Ambassad-off The Romanian Ambassador watches as Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May appear making out they want to 'apologise' for the offence they caused previously. The Romanian Ambassador doesn't believe them. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Boss: Romanian Ambassador Chapter 6: Albania Meeting The Mafia Angry Romanians chase the Top Gear team out of Romania and they find themselves in Albania, where their new cars are waiting for them: a Rolls-Royce Ghost, a Mercedes S65 AMG and a Bentley Muslin. The Albanian Mafia turn up in four four-by-fours. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Rolls-Royce Ghost, Mercedes S65 AMG, Bentley Muslin Enemies: The Albanian Mafia Enemy vehicles: Four by four vehicles Some Say... After escaping the Albanian Mafia, the team decide to see how fast their cars go around a race track in Albania. The Stig and the Stig's Albanian Cousin appear and agree to take the cars around the race track. Playable: The Stig, The Stig's Albanian Cousin Vehicles: Rolls-Royce Ghost, Mercedes S65 AMG, Bentley Muslin Objective: Complete one lap of the race track in all three cars in a time of 1 minute 30 seconds or less. Confronting Da Boss The Albanian Ambassador is fed up of his country being stereotyped by the developers of this videogame and decides to eliminate the Top Gear threat with his secret Mafia Army. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: The Albanian Mafia Boss: The Albanian Ambassador Chapter 7: India A Indy Adventure The Top Gear team quickly jump on a flight to escape the Albanian Mafia and end up in India. Their new cars arrive from the producers: a Jaguar XJS, a Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow and a Mini Cooper. Indians arrive on elephants and attempt to chase the Top Gear trio away. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Jaguar XJS, Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow, Mini Cooper Enemies: Indians Enemy vehicles: Elephants Mumbai The Top Gear team are chased through Mumbai by the Indians. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Jaguar XJS, Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow, Mini Cooper Enemies: Indians Enemy vehicles: Elephants Commissioning Their Defeat The Indian High Commission are studying the Top Gear team's progress on a interactive map in the middle of the room. They send Indian soldiers to take out the Top Gear trio before confronting them themselves. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Indian soldiers Boss: The Indian High Commission Chapter 8: Mexico The Lazy Country After their disastrous trip to India, the Top Gear team take a flight to Mexico. The producers send some new cars over: a Mastretta sports car, the Hammerhead i-Eagle Thrust and the Fiat Panda Stretch Limo. When they arrive, the presenters notice the Mexicans are all asleep outside. However, this is merely a trick and as they continue to drive down the Mexican street, the Mexicans sprint into account and attack their cars using slingshots. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Mastretta sports car, Hammerhead i-Eagle Thrust, Fiat Panda Stretch Limo Enemies: Mexicans Terror Of The 'Fat' People The Top Gear team flee into the nearest Mexican city; however, the Mexicans haven't given up. The Mexican Army appear in Mexican army tanks. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Mastretta sports car, Hammerhead i-Eagle Thrust, Fiat Panda Stretch Limo Enemies: Mexican Army Enemy vehicles: Army tanks Defender Of The Country The Mexican Ambassador hears Top Gear are at large in Mexico and steps outside to confront them as they approach him in their cars. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Mexicans, Mexican Army Enemy vehicles: Army tanks Boss: Mexican Ambassador Chapter 9: Argentina Entering Dangerous Territory The Top Gear team flee Mexico and enter Argentina. Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May refuse to drive their current cars through Argentina, arguing they're not strong/fast enough if they have problems in Argentina. So the producers give them less-able cars instead: Jeremy's P45, the Peel P50 and the Robin Reliant. It doesn't take long, however, for the Argentinians to spot them and start throwing rocks. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Jeremy's P45, Peel P50, Robin Reliant Enemies: Argentinians Car Football The Top Gear team manage to escape the Argentinians (for now) and are finally able to play their Car Football match with Gary Linekar and Argentina. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May, Gary Linekar Rival team: Argentina Escape From Argentina Argentina lose the Car Football match and angrily turn against Clarkson and co, chasing them out of Argentina with rocks. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Jeremy's P45, Peel P50, Robin Reliant Enemies: Argentinians Chapter 10: Cardiff Disabled People Only The Top Gear team board a plane to the last place on their around-the-world holiday: Cardiff. The producers deliver them their new Double Decker Cars. They're parked in a disabled bay, causing a rampage of angry wheelchair users. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Double Decker Cars Enemies: Disabled people Enemy vehicles: Wheelchairs Racing In Style Having escaped the wheelchair users, the Top Gear trio decide to race their Double Decker Cars across Cardiff. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Double Decker Cars Objective: Come 1st in the race. The Welsh Language The Welsh Government are waiting for the trio on the outskirts of Cardiff with a army of upset Welsh speakers. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Welsh Boss: The Welsh Government Chapter 11: Back To London Get The Tories Out...And Maybe Clarkson Too! The Top Gear trio return to London in their Double Decker Cars. Rioters have broken out across London against the Tory government. They notice Clarkson and recognising him as a friend of David Cameron's, charge after him. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Vehicles: Double Decker Cars Enemies: Rioters The One-Eyed Scottish Idiot One of the rioters turns out to be Gordon Brown. Gordon Brown steps forward and threatens to take down Clarkson and co for their 'offensive' comments about his one eye. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Rioters Boss: Gordon Brown No steak? The Top Gear trio return to the Top Gear studio; the production team are waiting for them with grave news: there's no steak. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May Enemies: Producers Boss: Oisin Tymon Characters Jeremy Clarkson- Unlocked during story mode, has 'POWER!' ability which gives him super strength. Richard Hammond- Unlocked during story mode, has 'Country boy' ability which allows him to summon Top Gear Dog to sheep-herd enemies. James May- Unlocked during story mode, has a camouflage ability which allows him to blend in amongst female characters as a woman. The Stig- Unlocked during story mode, has a 'Stig-ey Sense' ability which uncovers hidden areas in levels. The Stig's Vegetarian Cousin- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Big Stig- 50,000 studs, is a 'Big Fig' minifigure and has same ability as The Stig. The Stig's African Cousin- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Rig Stig- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. The Stig's Vietnamese/Communist Cousin- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Janet Stig Porter- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Stiggy Ray Cyrus- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Bunga-bunga Stig- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. Attack Stig- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig and is also capable of performing karate on enemies. The Stig's Teenage Cousin- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. The Stig's Australian Cousin- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig. T' Stig- 50,000 studs, has same ability as The Stig and can also pour cups of tea on enemies. Angela Rippon- No abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Tom Coyne- No abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Barrie Gill- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Mike Dornan- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Judith Jackson- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Noel Edmonds- 150,000 studs, can use explosive Deal Or No Deal boxes to blow up silver LEGO objects, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Sue Baker- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Frank Page- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Chris Goffey- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Gill Pyrah- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Julia Bradbury- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. William Woollard- 100,000 studs, can bore enemies to death, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Tiff Needell- 150,000 studs, can transform into 'Emergency Stig' improving his speed when driving a LEGO vehicle, unlocked in the James May's Toy Stories bonus level. Tom Boswell- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Tony Mason- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Michele Newman- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Steve Berry- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Vicki Butler-Henderson- 100,000 studs, no abilities, unlocked in the 1977 Top Gear bonus level. Jason Dawe- 70,000 studs, can find 'bargains' (or items) in vehicles to use to gain speed. Chris Evans- 100,000 studs, can disguise himself with a blond wig, unlocked in the 'Some Say He's The New Top Gear Presenter' bonus level. Christopher Eccleston- 70,000 studs, carries a Sonic Screwdriver which can be used to lock/unlock doors. David Tennant- 70,000 studs, carries a Sonic Screwdriver which can be used to lock/unlock doors. Matt Smith- 70,000 studs, carries a Sonic Screwdriver which can be used to lock/unlock doors. Olly Murs- 150,000 studs, can use the X Factor symbol with his hands as a defence against enemies. Matt LeBlanc- 150,000 studs, can summon his 'friends' from the US sitcom Friends to assist him against enemies. Jay Kay- 150,000 studs, can disguise himself with elaborate hats. Dave Olliff- 150,000 studs, can use drums to destroy silver LEGO objects. Daniel Ricciardo- 150,000 studs, drives vehicles faster than non-Formula 1 characters. Aaron Paul- 100,000 studs, can give a peculiar substance (not named because this is a LEGO game) to send enemies into a hallucinatory state. Rowan Atkinson- 100,000 studs, can throw his Teddy at various LEGO objects and enemies. Gee Atherton- 100,000 studs, can use his bike to use LEGO ramps to access previously inaccessible areas. Dame Ellen MacArthur- 100,000 studs, can use sails to increase LEGO car acceleration. Lewis Hamilton- 100,000 studs, drives vehicles faster than non-Formula 1 characters. Brian Johnson- 80,000 studs, can sing rock music to distract enemies. Michael Fassbender- 80,000 studs, can generate and control magnetic fields. Jimmy Carr- 80,000 studs, can use his annoying laugh to destroy silver LEGO objects. Bill Turnbull- 150,000 studs, can throw paper at various LEGO objects and enemies. Sophie Raworth- 100,000 studs, can throw paper at various LEGO objects and enemies. Fiona Bruce- 80,000 studs, can throw paper at various LEGO objects and enemies. Mark Webber- 80,000 studs, drives vehicles faster than non-Formula 1 characters. Simon Cowell- 150,000 studs, can use the X Factor symbol with his hands as a defence against enemies. Gordon Ramsay- 150,000 studs, can stun enemies with beeped out swearing. Cliff Richard- 100,000 studs, can drive special yellow buses dotted throughout levels. David Walliams- 150,000 studs, can use 'Best TV Judge' platforms to operate blue 'Best TV Judge'-only LEGO mechanisms. Carol Vorderman- 75,000 studs, can solve mathematical equations to hack into computer systems dotted throughout levels. Joanna Lumley- 90,000 studs, can fall into hidden areas. Bill Bailey- 150,000 studs, can play musical instruments to distract enemies. Stephen Fry- 150,000 studs, can use his intelligence to hack into computer systems in levels. Michael Gambon- 150,000 studs, carries a wand. Jonathan Ross- 150,000 studs, can operate 'Woss' platforms by mispronouncing the letter 'R'. Anne Robinson- 60,000 studs, stern glare scares off enemies. Johnny Vegas- 80,000 studs, can enter LEGO wardrobes to become his real life persona Michael Pennington. Terry Wogan- 150,000 studs, can throw Pudsey Bear at various LEGO objects and enemies. Billie Piper- 150,000 studs, can swing across ropes. Simon Pegg- 150,000 studs, eats a Cornetto to become a drunk policeman with red on him. Michael McIntyre- 150,000 studs, can search through Man Drawers in various levels to find objects to help reach previously inaccessible areas. Alan Carr- 150,000 studs, gives drinks to enemies to make them dizzy. Tom Jones- 100,000 studs, can use his 'sex bomb' to destroy silver LEGO objects. John Bishop- 150,000 studs, carries big money cheques for charities. Ross Noble- 150,000 studs, can complete free-wheeling challenges for gold LEGO bricks. Ryan Reynolds- 250,000 studs, can fly, construct unique Green LEGO objects and target multiple objects as well as destroy silver LEGO bricks. Tom Cruise- 180,000 studs, can cartwheel over obstacles. Nick Frost- 150,000 studs, can use tangerines as weapons. Rupert Grint- 150,000 studs, carries a wand. Louis Walsh- 100,000 studs, can use the X Factor symbol with his hands as a defence against enemies. Danny Boyle- 300,000 studs, can use LEGO movie cameras dotted throughout levels to start recording gameplay footage (which can then be uploaded to YouTube). Al Murray- 150,000 studs, gives drinks to enemies to make them dizzy. Jeff Goldblum- 200,000 studs, can solve mathematical equations to hack into computer systems dotted throughout levels and go inside dark areas. Louie Spence- 100,000 studs, can cross thin beams. Andy Wilman- 50,000 studs, no abilities. Osmin Tymon- 80,000 studs, no abilities. Producer- 50,000 studs, no abilities. Gordon Brown- 100,000 studs, can throw his secret second eye at LEGO objects and enemies. Rioter- 50,000 studs, can throw flame torches at LEGO objects and enemies. Welsh- 50,000 studs, can speak in a incomprehensible language to open secret doors. Disabled person- 50,000 studs, can access disabled parking spaces to gain a LEGO heart when the player loses one. Argentinian- 900,000 studs, can throw rocks at LEGO objects and enemies. Gary Linekar- 150,000 studs, can kick footballs at LEGO objects and enemies. Mexican Ambassador- 500,000 studs, can use element of surprise by tricking enemies that he's asleep. Mexican- 150,000 studs, can use element of surprise by tricking enemies that he's asleep. Mexican Army Man- 150,000 studs, carries gun, can use element of surprise by tricking enemies that he's asleep. Indian- 150,000 studs, can use Bollywood dancing to distract enemies. Indian soldier- 150,000 studs, carries gun. Albanian Mafia Man- 400,000 studs, carries gun. Albanian Ambassador- 600,000 studs, no abilities. Romanian Ambassador- 600,000 studs, no abilities. President of the Republic of Poland- 600,000 studs, no abilities. Poland Soldier- 300,000 studs, carries gun. German soldier- 400,000 studs, carries gun. German President- 600,000 studs, no abilities. French President- 600,000 studs, no abilities. Cyclist- 150,000 studs, can use LEGO bike ramps to access previously unreachable areas. The Queen- 100,000,000 studs, can use a whistle to call her Corgis to attack enemies in a level. Vehicles Rover SD1- Unlocked in story mode. Triumph Dolomite Sprint- Unlocked in story mode. Princess- Unlocked in story mode. Toybota- Unlocked in story mode. Dampervan- Unlocked in story mode. Mayflower- Unlocked in story mode. Ford GT- Unlocked in story mode. Pagani Zonda- Unlocked in story mode. Ferrari F430- Unlocked in story mode. Mini Estate- Unlocked in story mode. Mini rally car- Unlocked in story mode. VW Scirocco- Unlocked in story mode. Aston Martin DBS- Unlocked in story mode. Ferrari California- Unlocked in story mode. Lamborghini Gallardo- Unlocked in story mode. Richard's Homemade Motorhome- Unlocked in story mode. Rolls-Royce Ghost- Unlocked in story mode. Mercedes S65 AMG- Unlocked in story mode. Bentley Muslin- Unlocked in story mode. Jaguar XJS- Unlocked in story mode. Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow- Unlocked in story mode. Mini Cooper- Unlocked in story mode. Mastretta sports car- Unlocked in story mode. Hammerhead i-Eagle Thrust- Unlocked in story mode. Fiat Panda Stretch Limo- Unlocked in story mode. Jeremy's P45- Unlocked in story mode. Peel P50- Unlocked in story mode. Robin Reliant- Unlocked in story mode. Double decker Car- Unlocked in story mode. Clarkson, Hammond and May's convertible people carrier- 150,000 studs James May's Triumph Herald Amphibious Car- 150,000 studs Anne Hathaway's Cottage- 150,000 studs Destroyed caravan- 150,000 studs Caterham Seven Kit car- 150,000 studs Reliant Robin Space Shuttle- 150,000 studs Sports Limo- 150,000 studs Salfa Romeaab- 150,000 studs Polar Toyota Hilux- 150,000 studs Nissank- 150,000 studs James May's Second (And rubbish) Triumph Herald Car- 150,000 studs Hammond's Transporter- 150,000 studs Snowbine Harvester- 150,000 studs The Sports Ambulance- 150,000 studs Hearse Ambulance- 150,000 studs Chevrolet G20 Van Ambulance- 150,000 studs Vauxhall Nova SRI Retro Hot Hatchback- 150,000 studs Hindustan Ambassador Taxi- 150,000 studs The Old People's Car- 150,000 studs Lotus Excel Submarine- 150,000 studs TGV12 Sports Train- 150,000 studs Caravan Airship- 150,000 studs Clarkson's Three-Story Caravan- 150,000 studs Jeremy's Vietnam Bike- 150,000 studs Richard's Vietnam Bike- 150,000 studs James' Vietnam Bike- 150,000 studs Homemade Police Car- 150,000 studs Endurance BMW- 150,000 studs Indestructible Helix- 150,000 studs Suzuki Liana- 150,000 studs Clarkson's Mobility Scooter- 150,000 studs Richard's Mobility Scooter- 150,000 studs James' Mobility Scooter- 150,000 studs Chevrolet Lacetti- 150,000 studs Kia Cee'd- 150,000 studs Vauxhall Astra- 150,000 studs Bonus levels 1977 Top Gear Angela Rippon is supposed to be test-driving a family car as part of a review segment for Top Gear, however she's somehow managed to lose the car. Fellow Top Gear presenters Tom Coyne and Barrie Gill help her search. Playable: Anglea Rippon, Tom Coyne, Barrie Gill Vehicles: Family car (once found) Objective: Find the family car. Some Say He's The New Top Gear Presenter Chris Evans is on a beach holiday with James May when he hears his mobile phone ringing. He checks his pockets: it's not there. Chris and James set off to search for the mobile phone. Playable: Chris Evans, James May Vehicles: Open-Top Bus Objective: Find Chris Evans' mobile phone. Total Wipeout Richard Hammond invites Jeremy Clarkson to try out the Total Wipeout course with him. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond Objective: Complete the Total Wipeout course. James May's Toy Stories James May and Tiff Needell join forces to build a LEGO House. Playable: James May, Tiff Needell Objective: Find the right bricks for the LEGO House and build it. Robot Wars Jeremy Clarkson is presenting Robot Wars when one of the robots turns on him. The Stig (who just happens to be in the audience) rushes to Clarkson's aid. Playable: Jeremy Clarkson, The Stig Enemies: Robots Boss: Matilda The Robot Extras Disguise (moustache and glasses)- 150,000 studs Disguise (Piers Morgan cut-out mask)- 150,000 studs Burka- 150,000 studs 4:3 screen ratio- 150,000 studs Top Gear car sounds theme recreation- 150,000 studs Vehicle damage- 150,000 studs Offensive slogans- 150,000 studs Yellow skin- 150,000 studs Rain- 150,000 studs Nuclear symbols- 150,000 studs Goggles- 150,000 studs Cigarettes- 150,000 studs Vehicle skidding- 150,000 studs Fire- 150,000 studs Car horn- 150,000 studs Car alarm- 150,000 studs